A day with The Sparrows
by valenelle
Summary: A day of Jack and Angelica's family life after the Pirates of the Caribbean movies have taken place. One-Shot.


**A/N: A One-Shot I had written in another category. I switched the characters and some things to make it fit Jack&Angelica instead. But here it is. I hope you will enjoy it! **

Summary:** A day of Jack and Angelica's family life after the Pirates of the Caribbean movies have taken place. One-Shot. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated to the POTC franchise. **

* * *

**A day with the Sparrows**

* * *

**New Providence **

Like any other Saturday, the Sparrows were on their way home from the market place. A family containing a big Jack and two little mini monsters that were on their way to becoming Jacks; the food at home disappeared within days.

The woman, commander of the family due her abilities of controlling the man of the house, sat in the carriage with a brochure in her hands. Her chocolate eyes browsed the pages that were filled with paintings of exclusive houses on the Spanish coast. How she missed living there. She would just love to have a house there to escape to every now and then, with the children and Jack of course. A place where she did not know everybody and did not have to have that perfect house, perfect children, perfect dress, perfect parties, perfect façade.

"What about this one?" she asked Jack that was occupied by examining a treasure map. Her wedding diamond on her finger shimmered by the daylight when she raised her hand with the brochure in it, trying to show her husband what place she suggested. "Cadiz."

Jack glanced at the brochure. "What, Spain?"

"Sí, España," she purred in Spanish.

He stiffened for a brief second. He knew very well that whenever she spoke in Spanish, it was to get her will through. Mostly, because it actually worked. She always got him wrapped around her finger when she spoke in her native language. It was so hot. And _she_ was very well aware of it too.

Jack shook his head. "When would we have time, luv? Ye know I be out on the seas every second week, aye?"

Angelica sighed and dropped the brochure, realizing there would probably be no time for a summerhouse after all. Job, work and work - for Jack's part.

"I want to go to Spain!" their eldest son Edward yelled from his place in front of them, managing to speak up from not drowning in the crying sound of his younger brother.

Jack took a deep breath. It seemed like he never would get used to children's weeping.

"For how long has he faked those tears now?" he muttered under his breath.

Angelica leaned across the carriage and lifted the struggling two year old to sit in her lap. Little Tom was crying his eyes out. She bounced him a little in her lap and tried to soothe him but he just did not stop.

"Ever since we didn't buy that toy sword back at the market place," Angelica replied. It was not that they could not afford buying their children toys. It was just that they did not want to have a bunch of spoiled children.

The carriage pulled up in front of the house. It was a big typical Spanish mansion, called hacienda. It was in a color of a beige/cream white, with columns around it. A big mound was also built along the territory to keep uninvited people out of it.

Other large houses joined it around the long gravel road that was situated there on that mountain, with a wonderful view over the marvelous Caribbean cost.

A servant opened the carriage door. With the hysterical Tom in her arms, Angelica immediately got swarmed in the heated air, instead of the chilled one back in the carriage.

"Tom," she tried to comfort him and make him stop. "Your birthday is coming soon and then you might get that toy sword."

He tried angrily to kick himself out of her grip. Taking a deep breath in surrender, she put him down to the ground as he sniffled and rubbed his eyes. She could not help but to smile at him, and it only caused him to get even more upset. He began whining loudly and stomped frustrated into the ground.

Jack lifted the paperbags out of the carriage together with some servants. Hopeful and determined, Edward walked over to him.

"I want a new shield of silver," he nagged.

"What be wrong with the one ye have?" Jack asked while handing some lighter paperbags over to Angelica.

"It's not new."

Angelica rolled her eyes. "I'd rather spend the money on a summerhouse in _España_," she said firmly, mainly indicating the words to Jack.

"We'll have to see about that," he told Angelica who narrowed her eyes right back at him.

Edward narrowed his eyes as well. "See about what? I said it's old!"

Before Jack had time to answer, Angelica had already continued. "I take care of this house twenty four hours a day, making sure it is not falling apart while you are out on the seas! I want that summerhouse in Spain!"

Once again Jack had no time to reply until Tom began screaming hysterically and Edward started dragging in Jack's pants. "But Daddy listen!"

Angelica raised the brochure. "A tiny hut is enough. Only in a place where I do not know everybody. That is all I am asking for!"

"Daddy I want a new shield!"

"I'm mean it, I _need_ this house Jack!"

"Daddy!"

"Jack?!"

"DADDY!"

"Fine!" Jack burst out and almost dropped the paperbag filled with groceries by the abrupt explosion. He freed his right hand, snatched the brochure from Angelica's hands and threw it over his head. "I'll buy you that house."

He then turned to little Edward and pulled Tom to stand by his side. "After dinner I'll take you two back to the market place and we shall buy a shield and a toy sword. Sounds good, eh?!"

Of all sudden it was dead quiet, only sound coming from Jack's heavy panting. Naturally, Edward was fast to break the silence.

"Play police and robbers?" he asked Tom, who had stopped crying as if someone had snapped ones fingers and silenced him. He nodded for a response.

"Call for the gray toy sword!" Edward yelled and rushed to the front door.

"Me too! Me too!" Tom ran after him, or more likely; wobbled with his tiny chubby legs.

When Jack locked the carriage followed by a few servants, he was met by Angelica's smirk. "Can't handle chaos that well, huh?"

He nudged her as they strolled by each others' side towards the porch.

"Well. That's how I have it when you're away for weeks," she informed him as if he wouldn't know. Of course he knew. There had been a time when Angelica wanted to work on the seas as well, and he had been left home alone with the kiddos. It had not gone that well at all!

"I know, luv," he said and approached the front door. Edward and Tom practically hanged on the handle but were too short to open it. Like always, Edward had picked the sword he wanted to have and Tom who's biggest dream was to be like his older brother, nagged about choosing the same which only led to a smaller argument even though he barely could talk.

Jack opened the front door and the two kiddos kicked their shoes off and took off. He held the door open for Angelica to enter. A few maids welcomed them home inside and servants helped them with the groceries. Angelica wandered inside the kitchen and put the paperbags down onto the kitchen island. She began emptying them and she put all of the groceries over it while she rambled.

"I think Cadiz seems wonderful. I have been there before. The town is situated by the cost and it is not too far to sail. It would be good with a silent place for Maria, seeing that she would not know the boys there..." she silenced when she noticed that Jack was not around. She looked up to witness him in the entrance room take a coat off a hooker and put down the paperbags. He wore a frown that slightly bothered her. He examined it with a clenched jaw and it seemed as if he would boil by anger. It took quite some time for Angelica to figure out it was a man's coat that certainly did not belong to Jack.

"Maldito sea... (Damn it)," she let out. "Hey Jack!" she called out for him to gain his attention even though she knew it was too late. His eyes had darkened madly much.

She had not time to round the kitchen island and prevent what was coming until Jack had marched through the livingroom where Tom and Edward were, playing with the swords in their hands. He pushed harshly the patio door open and stormed outside.

The backyard was a big garden of grass with parts of the house surrounding it. The rest, like the view over the ocean, was partly covered by the big mound. There was an area outside below the high ceiling and columns, that Angelica had furnished with a group of couches.

Immediately when Jack stormed out from the house, a young man climbed off the girl he had been making out with. He only wore a thin shirt, pants and boots and the young girl wore a dress with a too low cleavage that Jack did not really approve of. The lad's eyes had widened in fear as he backed frightened with hands up in surrender.

The girl stood up and was about to place herself in front of the guy to protect him, but Jack had already approached them.

"You!" he burst out and shoved the boy he knew as Nick.

"Father! Let him alone!" the girl yelled and grabbed her father's arm in a tryout of pushing him aside.

He wriggled his arms free and pointed into Nick's face. "I told ye not to come back!"

"My apologies Mr Sparrow," Nick said and saw how much Jack's jaw clenched even more. "_Captain_ Sparrow," he corrected and backed a few more steps, but it didn't help since Jack moved after him.

"Ye come on to her like that again and I'll cut ye throat!"

Angelica had hurried outside and placed herself in-between them. "Jack! What is wrong with you?"

Jack pointed backwards towards his daughter that stood further behind with a worried expression.

"She be only sixteen Angelica!" he barked warningly. "Ye be dead!" he then shouted over Angelica's head to the frightened Nick.

Angelica put her hands on his chest to stop him from attacking the poor young man that courted their daughter. "Stop it! You're embarrassing yourself."

"Ye come back here I be breaking yer neck lad! Savvy?!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" their daughter yelled upset from somewhere behind them.

With a red face of rage, Jack furiously spun around and pointed to her. "Watch your tongue Maria! Go inside!"

"The hell I am!"

"Language!" he yelled warningly.

Within seconds, Jack had gently taken Angelica aside and approached Nick once again. "I warned ye hell forsaken excuse of a boy! I told ye to not go after her the first time, the second and the hundreds after that! And yet here ye are - hovering over her!"

Maria turned to Angelica. "Mother, could you do something!"

Sighing, Angelica sneaked between the two alpha males once again. "Enough, Jack."

"I swear this be the last warning-,"

"Enough!" she shouted into his face and finally managed to push him aside. She grabbed his jaw to force him to look into her eyes.

"Enough," she repeated calmly, almost in the same tone as a whisper. He grunted for a response and waited patiently for Angelica to take her time and hold him in place.

"See you later, darling," Nick voice was heard from across the garden.

"The bloody hell you are!" Jack exclaimed and tried to move again but Angelica shook his head with the firm grasp to silence him.

She waited until she heard the patio door that led to the road close until she kissed his cheek and tapped the other one. She turned around and walked back to the house, feeling a huge burden on her shoulders. She grabbed Maria's upper arm on her way and compelled her to follow. "You come with me and prepare dinner."

Edward and Tom in the livingroom had not taken a note of the fight outside. They were still all into their sword fighting and rejoiced happily every now and then. Neither did they notice Maria and Angelica crossing the room behind them on their way to the kitchen.

"Could you get me a boiler?" Angelica asked and crouched to open a cupboard and bring out another one.

Maria put a boiler over the fire. "What are we having?"

"Enchiladas."

In the corner of her eyes, Angelica could see Maria's rigid posture. She always had a clenched jaw and folded arms when she was mad. And for the moment, Angelica knew she was enraged.

"Father is so unfair."

"To be honest, cariña (sweetheart), your father's mother was not so fond of me either."

Maria frowned. "Grandma?" she asked wonderingly.

Angelica nodded while she was busy cooking.

"Therefore, now I need to fix this and impress her," she acknowledged.

Suddenly intrigued, Maria turned to watch her mother move around in the kitchen. That was something she knew her father loved about her mother. She cooked the food herself and did not let the maids do it for the family.

"What could possibly Grandma have done? She is so nice, mother."

Angelica had to give her daughter a look. "She only behaves in front of you children and her beloved son."

In the exact moment, a maid appeared in the kitchen. "Mrs Sparrow?"

Angelica stopped tracks with a pan in her hands.

"Lady Teague is here with her husband."

After giving Maria a look, Angelica thanked the maid who left right after. Her parents-in-law were invited this particular Saturday afternoon for dinner.

"I'll go and greet Grandma and Grandpa," Maria said.

"You do that," Angelica answered as Maria left the room.

* * *

There had been tension in the air, Jack and Maria both with the want of avoiding the subject of Nick - and it had not quite gone unnoticed by the grandparents either.

Still, Angelica and her two sons made the dinner enjoyable by talking about everything that came in mind. Truth be told, Grandma Caroline had behaved quite well but of course she had managed slipping a remark or two to Angelica regarding the dinner. None noticed it except for Angelica.

But at least her insults were not that hard anymore. In addition, Angelica was actually able to respond equally.

It was first in the evening that Angelica released a deep breath she had not realized she had held. Edward and Tom had been put to bed after a good bedtime story. Then she had made sure to see that Maria was tucked in her bed and not anywhere else.

Jack heard her sigh from his position in bed and watched her moves intently. Their master bedroom had the best view. It was situated in the middle of the second floor with big windows that had the panoramic view over the ocean down the mountain.

She closed the door behind her and took off her robe that she had wrapped around her before.

"Next time your parents come by, I will make tamales instead," Angelica confirmed aloud and moved to the bed where she sat down. Jack kept watching her carefully.

"My favorite food?" he grinned.

She gave him a playful look and shook her pillow to make it more fluffy. Then she stopped and slowly put it down.

"Jack?" she asked in a calm voice. Always that angelic look even if she could be a devil at some points as well. Jack would never want another woman. She was everything he wanted. And particularly in those moments when she wore almost transparent night gowns. Like for example for that moment.

"Remember when I was young?"

Jack's eyes narrowed as he knew where the conversation was going. "Not really."

"Well, I do," she continued. "I also remember how you were all over me."

Jack gave her a glare. "I definitely do not want a man like me to court my daughter."

Angelica gave him a look.

"A me in my early years," he corrected.

Carefully Angelica caressed his face, specifically stroked his chin.

"She isn't getting married."

Jack grunted. "Don't remind me that can happen."

Angelica chuckled. "It probably _will_ happen, but in the future. She is growing up. She likes new things," she said and moved over to straddle her husband.

He began caressing her legs that were bare, poking out from below her nightgown. The hands made a pause as he took a deep breath. "Seems like yesterday I held her for the first time just outside this room."

A wide smile spread across Angelica's lips. "¿Sí?"

"Or when she just had turned one and learnt how to walk."

Angelica raised her eyebrow in an amusing way. "When you lost her at the market place?"

"When I found her at the harbor, trying to board a ship." There was some pride when Jack said that.

Angelica stroked her finger from caressing his cheek over across his lips. "Let's take it a bit easier on her, alright?"

Jack considered the idea.

"We will always watch her, but like you and me - she needs to discover things on her own."

Jack gave his wife a look. "Never like me, however ye had kind of a proper way of living for my baby-girl."

Angelica rolled her eyes. Yes, that was true. If Jack could decide fully over Maria's life, their daughter would be some combination of a nun and a pirate.

Eventually nodding slowly, Jack let out the word Angelica had been expecting. "Fine."

"Yes?" Angelica smiled wider and leaned down to capture his lips in a searching kiss.

"I'll try. That be all I can promise," he assured when they broke apart, and grinned sheepishly. "Now...," he silenced and let his eyes express what he wanted being said. "Can a husband make love to his wife?"

* * *

**A/N: What did you think of this One-Shot? Liked it/Hated it? Please leave an opinion, a review! **


End file.
